


Dangerous Liaisons

by Cali_Dreamin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_Dreamin/pseuds/Cali_Dreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn is a hard working Police Officer torn between doing what's right for her job, and what's right for her family. When a situation brings her close to two siblings, she begins to connect the dots, leading her on a journey she never thought she'd have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing a fic, so I hope you all enjoy! Sorry ahead of time if there are any errors, i'm doing this all from my phone.

"Don't you ever go home?" The familiar voice calls out, and you can't fight the smile that pulls at your lips. You break your attention away from your computer screen and look up to meet a pair of tired blue eyes.

"Well Sarg, crime never sleeps, so that means I don't either." He smiles, and his eyes crinkle at the edges, revealing years of hardwork and complete dedication to this line of work.  
"I'm just trying to get a headstart on some cases for the week." You clarify, and he nods in understanding. His eyes rake over the files on your desk, his gaze lingering on a particular folder that you've left open. You tense, hoping he doesn't mention it. To your utter relief, he doesn't. Instead, he looks back to you with a look of understanding.  
"I expect nothing less, Harris. I hope everything is going well with you. Tell everyone I say hello." The tall, gray haired man gives you one last smile, and then turns on his heel to leave the station for the night.  
"Night Sarg!" You call out, and recieve a quiet 'goodnight' in return. 

When you know that you're alone, you breathe a sigh of relief, thankful that the older mam didn't ask any questions. You lean back in your creaky office chair and bring your hands up behind your head, staring up at the ceiling. You're used to being at the station alone, it's comfortable for you. You'd rather be here than at home, where even though there is someone to come home to, you can't help but feel empty empty whenever you're there.  
It's a terrible feeling, which is why you've done everything in your power lately to not have to be there. People are starting to notice, the questions are becoming more frequent, but you're good at downplaying situations. You've got everyone convinced that everything is alright, and you take pride in that fact. It's not easy convincing a bunch of cops, who are tirelessly trained to detect lies, that your life isn't actually complete shit.  
You shut your eyes and think back to when everything was going well for everyone. You fall victim to your memories of the past, back to when being genuinely happy wasn't an unfamiliar feeling. You can't help but get caught up in the 'What-If's' that are racing through your tired mind. You don't even realize you've fallen asleep until the loud ringing of your cell phone wakes you.

"Shit." You mutter to yourself, glancing at the clock on the wall across from your desk. 1:45 AM. You already know who it is before you answer.  
"Hello?" You try and sound alert, but you're much more exhausted than you'd like to admit.  
"Ash, it's almost 2:00 AM, where are you?" It's the constant questioning that gets to you, you're not a child, you shouldn't have to answer to anyone. Almost instantly, you're irritated.  
"I'm at the station getting ahead on some things for the week, is that okay with you?" You don't even bother to keep the bite out of your tone anymore, it's far too late for that. A small part of you feels sorry about it, but you burry it down and wait for a response.  
There's a long pause on the other end before she sighs, defeated, and speaks. "Just hurry home please... I love you."

"Will do. Love you too."

The line goes dead and you slam the phone onto your desk, bringing your head into your hands. You were hoping she'd be asleep when you did decide to go home, not wanting to walk into an argument. Of course, you couldn't possibly be that lucky though.  
You gather up all of your things and log out of your computer. Before you shut off the desk light, the open file folder catches your attention. You stop to think about what you should do with it, knowing damn well that taking it home would be a very bad idea, but you can't help yourself. You close it before shoving into your bag, the bold letters "CHRISTOPHER HARRIS" weighing heavy on your conscience.  
You finish cleaning up your desk and turn to leave, the familiar emptiness creeping back in. After shutting off the last few lights, you make your way out into the warm April night, preparing yourself to go to the house that you hardly consider 'home' anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter, sorry for the wait, I was grieving the loss of Lexa tonight in The 100 lol Enjoy!

    The drive is short, entirely too short for your liking. When you pull into the driveway and cut the ignition of your jeep, you can't even find the willpower to get out and go inside. You don't want to walk into another argument, they are more draining than anything you've ever had to deal with before. For a brief moment you consider making the short drive to stay with your mom, but then she'd be right. They'd all be right. The ones that really know, the people that told you to end things a long time ago. Your family. 

    Deciding that you can't draw out the wait any longer, you take a deep breath and head for the front door. You've always hated when people drag their feet, but now, you catch yourself doing it, counting each heavy step as you go along. It's a welcome distraction as you mentally prepare yourself for the inevitable. 

    Once inside, you kick off your boots and leave them where they are easily accessible along with your work bag, just incase you do need to leave. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened. 

    You make it three steps when she calls out, the sudden noise making you jump. 

    "So, you finally decided to show up. How nice of you." She slurs while leaning up against the doorway to the kitchen. She's holding a half-empty bottle of whiskey, and you wonder how quick she was able to knock it back before you arrived. 

    "Sarah, please, lets just go to bed." You plead, but she laughs an empty, humorless laugh that echoes through the house. 

    "Bed? Please, you slip out of bed every night and sleep on the couch. I can't even remember the last time we spent a whole night next to eachother." She brings the bottle up to her lips and takes a long pull, not even flinching when it goes down. A simple indication that this is going to be a long night. 

    "Look, i'm sorry i'm home late, i've just been trying to catch up on-" you start, but she angrily cuts you off. 

    "Ash, I don't care. I don't care about your stupid job. Ever since Chris got locked up, that's all you care about! I understand he's your brother, but i'm your girlfriend. I need you too." She takes a step towards where you're standing, and reflexively you step back. Hurt flashes over her usually soft features, but it's quickly overpowered by an alcohol feuled rage that you're all too familiar with. 

    Sarah winds up and throws the glass bottle towards you. There's so much force behind it that you're just barely able to duck out of the way before it shatters against the wall behind you. The potent smell of Jack Daniels enveloping the small space you're in. You've seen her drink before, and yes, it's been bad, but she's never gone this far. You feel your own anger towards her and the situation bubbling to the surface, but you keep your composure in hopes that it will keep things from escalating to the point where you wont be able to control yourself.

    "Do you see what you make me do?! None of this would happen if you were actually here! Everything was fine before your dumbass brother went and got busted!" She screams, and that's enough. You've had enough. At the mention of your brother, your resolve breaks. Before you can stop yourself, you close the distance between the two of you and get in her face, ready to let everything out. 

    "None of this is my fucking fault! How dare you even insinuate such a thing! Sarah, you have a serious problem if you think everything between us has been fine. Nothing is fine! My brother being arrested has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I cannot stand you. I avoid you because you're a miserable drunk that I should have ended things with years ago." 

   Just like that, they're out, the thoughts that have been floating around in your mind for months are finally out. It's all out on the table and you don't regret it a single bit, not even when Sarah viciously slaps you across the face before storming off to the bedroom. The only regret you have is that you didn't say those things sooner. If anything you're relieved, it's like a weight has been lifted off of your shoulders and you can finally stand tall against the toxicity of the relationship you feel trapped in. 

    You move to get the things needed to clean up the broken glass scattered around you, being careful not to step on any along the way. The loud sobs coming from the bedroom tug at your attention, but you have to stay strong and fight the urge to comfort her, focusing on the task at hand because if you don't, you'll be back at square one. You've dealt with this type of manipulation from Sarah before, it's why you've never been able to bring yourself to leave. The problem is, and always has been, that you care too much. 

    You begin sweeping up the shards of glass that are surrounded by the dark pool of whiskey, thinking how ironic it is because your life feels like these pieces of glass. We're all broken in some way, you're old enough to know that no one is perfect. It's that thought that drives you to be a better person, a better cop. However, rignt now, it's what causes you to walk down the hall to the bedroom. Caving into her cries for you, once again succumbing to the manipulative nature that defines your relationship. You gently push open the door, already muttering apologies. So much for standing tall. 

\------------------------------------------------------

    When the alarm goes off the next morning, it takes everthing inside of you to force your eyes open. Everything about last night feels like a bad dream. You're almost convinced that it was a dream, until you realize that you're still in your clothes from last night in the bed you've been avoiding, with Sarah. She's still asleep, she will be for awhile considering how much she drank. You don't actually remember falling asleep, but here you are, cuddled up next to your hungover girlfriend. 

    With a sigh, you untangle yourself from Sarah's grasp and head for the shower, excited to feel the scalding hot water on your body. It doesn't last as long as you'd like, but that's because you're running late for work. Last night has left you feeling unbelievably exhausted, you don't think any amount of coffee in the world could break you out of the fog you're in, but that doesn't mean you're not going to try and find out. 

    Luckily, when you finish up getting ready, Sarah is still passed out in bed. You're not ready to talk about what happens next, the thought makes you sick. So, you gather your things from the bedroom and make your way to the front of the house, looking forward to the quiet drive back to the station. 

    Once you pull into the parking lot, you already feel better. This is where you'd rather be, protecting and serving the community that you hold so dearly to your heart. 

    Any negative thoughts you might have had vanish when you walk through the station doors and are greeted by one of your favorite colleagues. 

    "Damn Harris, you look like you haven't slept in days!" Anderson laughs, and you gently punch him in the gut. 

    "Goodmorning to you too, Joe." You chuckle and make your way to the coffee machine, praying that the coffee is still hot, if there's any at all. 

    "Don't worry my friend, I saved you some," he calls out again before handing you your very own cup. 

    You smile, a genuine smile, and it's brought on by something as simple as coffee. "You're a lifesaver joe, thank you."

    "Anything for you. If there's anything I can do to cheer you up, i'll do it." He gives you a light pat on the shoulder before making his way to his own desk. You know what he's hinting at, but decide not to dwell on it. You just continue on to your side of the office. 

    When you settle into your desk, you relax into the steady groove of the day awaiting any calls that will come for you. You don't have to wait long, a call comes in 20 minutes after you sit and you happily volunteer to tend to it. On your way out to your patrol car, you lock eyes with Sarge while passing his office, and you already know what he's thinking. He shoots you a tight lipped smile before going back to the paperwork on his desk. You try not to worry about it, wanting a clear head while answering a call. 

    Thankfully, it was nothing too serious, just a car break in that required a police report. Easy work for you, but it's busy work that keeps you occupied and helps keep you from thinking too hard about what Seargent Wilson will say to you when you return to the station. 

    On your way back, you decide to go the long way, wanting to see if any other calls will come while you're already out on patrol. Not thinking about a particular route, you accidentally turn down a side street that dead ends into an alleyway. 

    "Dammit," you whisper, and begin to turn around. Before you make the turn, movement towards the end of the alley catches your eye. When you focus on it, you realize that there are two men backing a third person into the wall. They've got whoever it is pinned, and before you can even react, one of the men lands a punishing blow to the much smaller man's face. It takes you less than 20 seconds to hop out of the cruiser, but in that time, the assailants took the man to the ground and began to beat him. You call out a warning, drawing your weapon while sprinting towards them.

    When they both see you coming, they take off  in the other direction, managing to hop over a fence, putting some distance between you. You want to chase after them, but when you see how badly they've injured the third man, you instead radio for back up to take care of it. 

    He's lying face down when you kneel down next to him, you notice how frail he already is right off the bat before assessing any other damage. When you turn him over, your stomach drops, but you radio in for an ambulance and try to keep him conscious. 

    "Hey, everything is going to be alright, i've got you. You're safe now. Can you hear me?" You speak calmly, despite the severity of the situation. The brown haired man lying on the floor grips your hand, it's a uncharacteristically tight grip considering how fragile this man actually looks. He tries to move his head towards you, but you stop him, not wanting to cause any more injuries.

    "Please, don't move. The ambulance is on it's way, you're going to be taken care of, I promise." He gives your hand a squeeze, and you look at his face, it's like he's trying to speak but you can't understand him over the copious amount of blood that's pooling around his mouth. 

    Five minutes later the ambulance arrives, and you think you've figured out what the stranger was trying to say. When the paramedics come over and try to take him away, he never lets go of your hand. It then becomes clear what he was saying, "Don't leave me." A plea that you can't ignore. You let a fellow officer know what's going on and then, before you let yourself think of the consequences, you're in the back of an ambulance on the way to the hospital with a man you just saved. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! Work got crazy on me, but here's the new chapter. Let me know what you think.

* * *

    You've never been a fan of hospitals, your hatred for them started when you were young due to the constant trips back and fourth for your injuries as a child. You can't help but blame Chris for most of them, he always played a part in your reckless decision making. Whether it be to climb to a part of a tree that was unstable, or to ride your skateboard down a hill that was too steep, Chris was there egging you on. 

    So, as you sit nervously biting your nails in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, the memories of how much you actually hate hospitals are the only things comforting you at the moment. You're trying hard not to think about the ambulance ride here, but the thoughts are blazing relentlessly through your mind. 

 

_"Male, looks to be in his early thirties, severe injuries to the head and abdomen, going in and out of consciousness, ETA five minutes..."_

_You hear everything going on around you, but you can only focus on the grip that the man still has on your hand. It's strong, and that gives you hope, but when you look up, you realize that things are much worse than you'd originally thought._

_One look at his face, and you begin to prepare for the worst. You don't know this man, but there is some sort of unspoken connection between the two of you. You don't know his name, or why he was attacked, but you're certain that he has somewhere to return to. You have to get him back to that place._

_You squeeze his hand, lean in close, and look into his panic filled eyes. He looks back, trying hard to focus on what you're saying._

_"please," you whisper, hoping he can hear, "there's someone out there that needs you, you have to pull through this. I'm going to be right here with you the whole time, I need you to be okay."_

_He gives your hand a hard squeeze, but before anything else can be said, his amber eyes roll to the back of his head. His body begins to convulse uncontrollably and he vomits, forcing you to let go of his hand. The once multiple beeps of the machines around you turn into one long, continuous beep._

_"He's flatlining!" The closest paramedic shouts, before starting to perform CPR._

    "Officer?" A voice calls out, and you jump, having spaced out while in the waiting room thinking about the ride here. You look up and meet the eyes of a young nurse, who stands holding a file folder a few feet from you. You stand up and close the small distance to shake her hand. She gives you a small, polite, smile before continuing.

    "How is he?" You find yourself asking before waiting to hear what she has to say, the suspense is too much now. 

    "Well," she glances down to a few papers in the folder, "as you know, the victim did begin to flatline on the way here." You nod, not thinking you'll ever be able to forget what happened in that ambulance. 

    "It was close, but we were able to revive him and keep his heart-rate under control. He began to overdose on whatever substance that was in his system, we're waiting on the results of his blood work to let us know exactly what that was. As for injuries sustained during the attack," more shuffling through papers, "a few broken ribs, a broken nose, and deep lacerations above each eye that required stitches, but he'll be fine. We're all more concerned about the overdose."

    An overdose? The information catches you off guard. With everything else going on, the thought of drug-use didn't even cross your mind. The nurse doesn't give you time to think too hard about it before continuing. 

    "He's in room 204 down the hall. No promises he's awake, but you can go see him now."

    "Thank you," you turn to go, but stop yourself, turning to ask one last question. "Did you happen to find out his name?" 

    "Oh, uhm," she once again shuffles through her papers, smiling when she finds what you're looking for. "His name is Kyle Krieger. We found his wallet during all the comotion. Family has been notified." 

    You flash the nurse a small smile and make your way to Kyle's room, not knowing what to expect when you get there. You try not to walk too fast, not wanting to startle him if he is awake, but you're eager to see for youself that he is indeed okay.

    When you reach the outside of his room, you give the door a gentle knock before slowly pushing it open, not waiting for a response. You're holding your breath, but when you make your way around the privacy curtain and catch Kyle's attention, the small smile that he gives you knocks it right out of your lungs. 

    "You're real." He says quietly, and you smile at him, making your way very slowly to the side of his bed, forgetting the circumstances that brought you here. 

 

—————————————————————————

 

    When you sit down next to Kyle's bed, he holds out his hand for you to take, not the least bit shy. 

    "So," he speaks, grimacing slightly before grabbing his side with his free hand, "do I get to know the name of the brave woman who saved my ass back in that alley?" He looks to you expectantly, and you smile.

    "Officer Harris, Ashlyn Harris." You don't miss his eyes wandering over you in your uniform, worry flashing over his face briefly, but he schools his features and addresses you. 

    "Well Ashlyn, a simple 'thank you' isn't nearly enough to convey how grateful I am for you, but that's all I can give you right now." He smiles the most genuine smile you've ever seen before, and brings your hand up to his lips to plant a gentle kiss on your knuckles, the scruff on his face scratching you slightly. 

    "I was just doing my job, Kyle. Thank you for fighting through everything. You're one tough guy, you know that?" Not to mention lucky, but you don't say that. 

    "The only reason I'm alive right now is because of you. If those guys would have had a minute longer with me, I'm not so sure I would have been able to make it." He looks away, breaking eye contact, and you wonder if he remembers what else happened. The cop in you was beginning to surface, it was time to start asking the hard questions. 

    "Kyle, do—do you remember anything else that happened?" He looks back at you, the look of worry returning to his face. 

    "You were talking to me in the ambulance, I don't really know what you were saying, but after that... I don't know." his brows furrow, and you're stuck trying to decide if he's lying, or if he really is trying to think back on what happened. 

    You open your mouth to speak, but before you get the chance, there's a loud knock on the door. Kyle focuses his attention on the entrance of the room, eyes going wide when the person enters.

"Ali?" He breathes out, a look of pure shock on his face. It's as if he didn't expect to see anyone else here. Your back is still turned to the visitor when Kyle drops your hand and motions for whoever was at the front of the room to come forward. You turn around just in time to see a brunette, who looks extremely similar to the man lying next to where you're sitting, close the distance and wrap her arms around Kyle in a crushing hug. 

    He hugs her back just as tightly, the faint sound of his sobs breaking through the quiet room. You can hear the brunette consoling him, telling him everything is going to be okay. You can tell it's a very personal moment for the two of them, so you quietly stand to exit the room.  

Before you turn to go, the woman looks up at you, tears making their way down her face, her stare locking your feet in place. 

"Thank you." Is all she says, and you nod, offering her a sympathetic smile, before turning to leave. The questions you had for Kyle were going to have to wait. 

As you make your way back to the waiting-room, you feel your cellphone buzzing in your pocket. When you bring it up to view and see how many missed calls and texts you have, reality begins to set in and you brace yourself for the lecture you're surely about to get from Sarge. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

    You know you're in trouble when the phone only rings once before he answers. That can only mean that he's been sitting around waiting for your call. The texts didn't convey as much of the anger you're anticipating, you learned that when you listened to the voicemails. Not all of them being from Sarge either, some of them from other officers that arrived on scene after you'd already left, warning you about the trouble you caused for yourself. 

    "Harris." He answers calmly, too calm, and you can't control your body from tensing up, waiting for the yelling to start.

"Seargent Wilson, I can explain -" 

"I'm not asking you to explain yourself Harris, whatever reason you had to leave the scene of a crime must have been a damn good one." 

He cuts you off, and before you can jump in to defend your actions, he continues. 

"I just need you to be careful. Your family would never forgive me if something were to happen to you. I know things haven't been easy since Chris, but you're all they have left. You're a damn good cop and an even better daughter. That always comes first, remember that." 

Sarge finishes and you have to try as hard as you can to keep your tears from falling. 

"You're right, i'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, the vic just wouldn't let go of my hand and I couldn't stand to send him off alone in the condition that he was in. He was in really bad shape."

You have to stop because your voice was beginning to shake, and the last thing you needed was to break down in the middle of the hospital waiting room while on the phone with your boss. 

"Ashlyn it's okay. Damn good cop, remember?" He chuckles and you feel like you can breathe again. You didn't realize how tense the conversation had made you until now. "However, I do expect a full detailed report on my desk tomorrow morning. Don't be late Harris." 

"Not a problem sir, thank you."

The line disconnects and you sigh, rubbing both hands over your face, the events of the day hitting you full force. Exhaustion doesn't even begin to cover how you feel right now, but you still have to talk to Kyle. Questioning you don't have the energy for to begin with that's only going to be made harder by Kyle's lack of memory. 

 

    You make your way over to an empty chair and sit down heavily, pulling out your notepad to get a head start on the report sarge asked you for, patiently waiting for Kyle and his visitor to finish up. 

An image of the stressed Brunette flashes through your mind, and you can't help but wonder what their situation is. Kyle had seemed so genuinely surprised that she was there, but the way they embraced was like they'd known each other for years. 

Absentmindedly, you bring your hand up to your mouth and begin chewing on your nails, not realizing that there was someone approaching you. 

"You shouldn't do that, it's quite the nasty habbit." The voice is soft and gentle, but it effectively breaks you out your thoughts. With a slight blush, you look up, gaze meeting a pair of tired brown eyes. It's kyles visitor, so you quickly stand up, pocketing your notebook, and nervously wiping your hand on your pants. 

"Sorry, just can't seem to stop doing it. You are?" You ask while holding out the hand you weren't just snacking on for her to shake.

The stranger takes your hand and offers a small, apprehensive smile. "Alexandra Krieger, but you can call me Ali. I'm kyle's younger sister."

Sister. You want to smack yourself in the forehead for thinking she could have been anything other than that, the remeblence between them was incredible, it should have been obvious. A small part of you is relieved that they're related, but you don't dwell on which part of yourself that is exactly. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ashlyn, officer Harris while on duty though." You smile, expecting the mood to be light, but that only seems to make the Brunette even more tense. 

"Well Officer Harris, I came out here to thank you. Kyle wouldn't have made it without you, and the phone call I recieved would have been much different. My brother had been missing for a while. The situation is complicated, this is the first time i've seen him in months." She pauses, catching herself and wiping tears out her eyes. She lets out a small, humourless laugh before continuing. 

"Sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear all of this. 

She smiles apologetically and it makes your heart flutter. You feel terrible because you know exactly how it is to not know what's going on with a family member, always waiting for that one phone call that can change everything in an instant. 

"Honestly ma'am, I was just doing my job. I'm just glad I was in the right spot at the right time. Though, if you don't mind, and if he's feeling up to it, I've got some questions I need to ask about the attack so we can work on getting the guys who did that to him off the streets." 

"Right, of course, come on back."

She turns on her heel and leads you back to Kyle's room. Your thoughts wander to Chris, this whole situation being eerily similar to one you've been through before. A wave of guilt washes over you, and you now understand why you were so compelled to come here with Kyle. It reminds you of your own brother. Before you can dwell on your thoughts any longer, Ali has stopped outside of the room, before she gets the chance to open the door, your hand finds hers on the handle. 

"Ali," she looks up at you nervously, and you speak quicky before her peircing gaze makes you lose your train of thought, "don't feel bad for saying all of that earlier. We all need people to talk to. You can't always be the strong one, you know." 

She smiles, causing your heart to once again flutter in your chest. Without saying anything, she pushes open the door and enters, leaving you to wonder why it's so hard for you to follow your own advice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so soooo sorry for the long wait!! Life is crazy, along with other things, but I promise I haven't forgotten about this story. Updates are going to be more frequent, and i've even thought about doing one shots in between writing this. We'll see, but here's a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!! Let me know what you think! Thank you.


End file.
